Murder Mansion
by anthonyausburn
Summary: Chris invites 27 of the ex campers to his mansion. all the campers are now between the ages of 18-20. once there, murders start to happen, and one by one the ex campers are murdered. find out who lives, and who dies in MURDER MANSION! Please review?thanks


**Total Drama Murder House**

(Chris has invited the couples and some other ex-campers to his mansion for a fancy dinner. It takes place 2 years after Total Drama ended, meaning the campers are 18-20 years old)

COUPLES

Eva(19) Tyler(19)

Harold(18) Beth(18)

Katie(19) Noah(19)

Cody(18) Trent(19)

Lindsay(18) DJ(19)

Duncan(19) Bridgette(19)

Geoff(19) Gwen(19)

Mike(18) Zoey(18)

Brick(19) Dawn(18)

Dakota(18) Sam(19)

ALSO INVITED

Sadie(19)

LeShawna(19)

Owen(18)

Scott(18)

Cameron(18)

Jo(18)

Anne Maria(18)

ENJOY!

(now to Chris' mansion)

Chris: welcome guys, to my mansion!

Geoff: sweet place you got here, dude.

Chris: I know! Dinner will be served, so go check out your rooms, and meet in the dining room in 15 minutes.

(everybody goes to their rooms, and put on fancy dresses and suits)

(now to Trent and Cody)

Cody: babe, can you help me fix my tie?

Trent: of course.

(Trent adjusts the tie, and then steps back to take a look at his boyfriend)

Trent: perfect!

Cody: thanks babe.

Trent: your welcome.

(Trent leans in and kisses him on the cheek, causing Cody to smile)

Cody: come on, we should get to the dining room.

Trent: you're right. Lets go.

(the two leave their room and head to the dining room)

(now to Bridgette and Duncan)

Bridgette: how do I look?

(Bridgette comes out of their bathroom, wearing a sparkling necklace, with a black dress)

Duncan: babe, you look beautiful.

Bridgette: aw. Really?

Duncan: of course you do!

(Duncan puts his arms around Bridgette's waist, and kisses her)

(now to the dining room where the food is being served)

Chris: a toast! To all of the couples, the ending of Total Drama, and new lives!

(everybody raises their glass to a toast. The lights go out, and a scream is heard. They flick back on, and everybody is shocked at what they see. On the table, is Chris' dead body)

Bridgette: oh my god!

Noah: this isn't happening! We need to get out of here!

(everybody runs for the door, when the lights go out again, and a gun shot is heard. When they come back on, Owen is found dead on the ground)

Sadie: oh no!

LeShawna: we need to split up! Everybody gets a partner.

Cameron: how about we go in groups of 4?

LeShawna: it's uneven. There would be a group of 2.

Jo: me and Scott will be the group of 2. we are strong enough to be on our own.

LeShawna: if you insist. Everybody meet up in the dining room in 10 minutes!

(everybody splits up)

(now to Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, and Gwen)

Gwen: this is just scary.

Geoff: it's okay, babe.

Bridgette: I agree with Gwen. I am kinda scared.

(Duncan pulls Bridgette into a strong kiss)

Duncan: I promise I won't let anything hurt you.

Bridgette: aww, Duncan!

(the lights go out in the hall, and Gwen and Bridgette scream. When the lights turn back on, Geoff and Bridgette are missing)

Gwen: where's Geoff!

Duncan: Bridgette!

(the two run down halls trying to find their friends)

(now to Katie, Noah, Sadie, and LeShawna)

Noah: okay, guys. It's been 10 minutes, let's go back to the dining room!

(LeShawna, Katie, and Noah start to head back, but Sadie just stands in the hall)

Katie: come on, Sadie!

Sadie: I can't. It doesn't feel safe.

Katie: Sadie. It's okay, come on!

(Sadie looks worried)

Katie: come on, Sadie! Let's go!

(Sadie starts to step forward, but a gun is put to her head, and she is dragged away)

LeShawna: Sadie!

(Noah and LeShawna pull Katie away into the dining room, where half of the people are)

LeShawna: so, from what we know, whoever is doing this has Harold, Trent, Lindsay, Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, Dawn, Dakota, Sadie, Scott, and Jo.

Duncan: I say we split up again and try to find them.

LeShawna: I think we all need to just stay here in the dining room where we are safe!

(the lights go out and a scream is heard. They turn on again and reveal two dead bodies and a note)

LeShawna: Cameron and Scott are dead!

Zoey: wait, wasn't Scott trapped?

Duncan: he was! Wait! There is a note on Scott's body!

(LeShawna picks it up and reads it)

LeShawna: it says! Hello there. You're friends are in trouble. For every hour that you don't find the killer, or find one of your trapped friends, two people will be killed. One friend that is trapped, and one that is not. The killer is an ex camper, that is NOT here. So, it could be anybody. Good luck! Oh yeah, in the dining room, there is a clock, that will count down the minutes you have until each hour is up.

(LeShawna and Duncan look over at the clock, and it shows 18 minutes are left)

Duncan: we need to find somebody!

LeShawna: let's split up into two groups. Group 1 will try to find the killer, and group 2 will try to find the trapped people!

Group 1

Eva

Tyler

Beth

Katie

Noah

Cody

DJ

Group 2

Duncan

Gwen

Zoey

Brick

Sam

LeShawna

Anne Maria

(group 1)

Eva: okay, so who do you guys think the killer is?

Cody: I think it's Alejandro or Sierra. They could be mad cause they didn't win their first and only season of Total Drama.

DJ: that is true.

Tyler: I agree. It's probably Sierra though cause she was pretty psycho and she was pretty hurt when she found out Cody was bisexual. Maybe she is doing this to get back at Trent and Cody.

Cody: Trent! Oh no! He is trapped! What if he is next to die!

(Cody starts crying)

Beth: it will be okay, Cody. We will find him.

(the clock goes off, signaling that the hour is up. The lights go out, and a scream is heard along with 2 gun shots)

Cody: we have to get to the dining room to see who died!

(both groups run toward the dining room, and find Sam and Harold's bodies on the floor)

Beth: Harold! Oh no!

(Beth starts to cry, and Katie and Zoey comfort her)

Duncan: Eva, did your group find anything?

Eva: no, but we think that it's either Alejandro or Sierra.

LeShawna: we were all talking, and we think it is either Heather or Ezekiel.

Katie: okay, well Sierra and Ezekiel I can see. And maybe Heather. But not Alejandro. Unless he wants to get back at us for having him being burned.

Cody: I just want to know that Trent is safe.

(A giant television on the wall turns on)

LeShawna: what's that?

(on the screen, it shows the trapped people in a room. They are all handcuffed to a pole)

Cody: Trent!

Brick: that looks like the basement! Let's go!

(LeShawna, Brick, Cody, Gwen, Katie, Eva, Tyler, Noah, DJ, Duncan, and Zoey all run towards the basement door, leaving Anne Maria and Beth upstairs)

Beth: I can't believe Harold is dead.

Anne Maria: it will be okay, Beth. We will get through this.

(the lights go out and a gunshot is heard. And then another one)

(Beth and Anne Maria were shot)

(in the basement)

LeShawna: guys! We left Beth and Anne Maria upstairs, and there were just 2 gunshots!

Zoey: oh no!

(Zoey, LeShawna, Tyler, and Noah all run back upstairs to find the two bodies of their friends)

Tyler: this is terrible.

LeShawna: poor Beth.

(she starts to sob)

Zoey: come on, guys. Let's get back downstairs.

(Tyler goes to open the basement door, but it is locked)

Tyler: guys! It's locked!

LeShawna: let me see.

(LeShawna attempts to open it, but fails)

LeShawna: shit! Everybody else is down there!

(now to the basement group)

Duncan: LeShawna and them should be back by now.

Brick: I know. I'm starting to get worried.

DJ: hey, guys! We found a door!

(they push open the door, and find the trapped friends)

Cody: Trent!

Trent: baby, I thought I was never going to see you again!

(Cody runs over and kisses him)

Cody: I'm going to get you out of here.

(Duncan, DJ, Brick, Cody, and Eva all break the handcuffs off of Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Mike, Dawn, and Sadie)

Duncan: okay, guys. We need to get the rest of...

(the clock goes off, automatically turning off the lights. 2 gunshots are heard, and then the lights come back on)

Duncan: where is Dakota! she was just handcuffed to the pole.

(the group leaves Jo and Lindsay handcuffed and runs upstairs to find Dakota and LeShawna dead)

Noah: LeShawna is dead.

(he starts crying a little)

Katie: Noah, I thought you were the one that got shot.

Noah: no, I'm fine, babe.

(they go to kiss, but are interrupted by 2 more gunshots)

Duncan: we really left 2 more people behind!

Zoey: who?

Duncan: Jo and Lindsay!

DJ: Lindsay!

(DJ runs into the basement, and Zoey, Brick, Duncan, Gwen, and Noah follow him)

DJ: Lindsay, where are you?

(DJ gets hit in the face by a metal pole, and is knocked out. The killer drags him into the room, and handcuffs him to a pole)

Duncan: DJ, come on, where are you, dude?

(they walk into the room, and see DJ bleeding from the head, unconscious, and handcuffed to the pole)

Duncan: we need to help him, guys!

Noah: Duncan, he's going to die. Let's go.

(the lights go out and a gun shot is heard from upstairs. The 6 downstairs run upstairs)

Brick: who got shot?

(Bridgette, Sadie, and Katie look at him sadly)

Brick: what?

(Bridgette and Sadie move out of the way, and behind them is Dawn's dead body)

Brick: Dawn!

Bridgette: I'm so sorry, Brick.

Brick: now we really need to find out who the killer is.

(the lights go out again, and multiple screams are heard. The lights go back on, and everybody is put into different rooms)

Gwen: hello?

Zoey: Gwen!

Brick: Zoey, Gwen?

Gwen: Brick!

Zoey: okay, us 3 are in a room together. Now we need to try to find everybody else.

(a figure appears behind Zoey with a gun)

Gwen: Zoey, look out!

(Gwen pushes Zoey out of the way, and accidentally hits the gun, firing it. It shoots Brick in the leg. The killer is frustrated, and the mask they are wearing gets knocked off and reveals...)

Zoey: Sierra!

(Sierra picks up the gun and aims it at Brick's head. Brick cries for her to not shoot, but she does it anyways. Zoey and Gwen run off and find everybody else in the dining room)

Zoey: Brick is dead, guys! And you wanna know who killed him?

Gwen: yeah, do you guys wanna know?

Zoey: it was S...

(gunshot. A bullet is sent through the back of Zoey's head and she falls to the ground, dead)

Mike: Zoey!

(everybody looks up to see Sierra in the doorway)

Sierra: it was me.

Gwen: why?

Sierra: because! My first season of Total Drama, I was screwed over. I got disqualified for an accident. I found out the boy I've been crushing on since the beginning of Total Drama was bisexual, and had a boyfriend. And I wasn't even able to compete in the 4th season. So, I wanted my revenge. On Chris, on everybody.

Tyler: Sierra, look, you don't want to do this. Please. Just put the gun down, and we can all talk it over.

Gwen: yeah, come on, Sierra.

Sierra: no! Only if I can have Cody to myself.

(Trent, Sadie, and Noah all look at Cody)

Cody: babe, I'm not going to do this to you.

Trent: I don't want you to be killed, just do it.

(Trent winks at Cody, and Cody understands what he means)

Cody: fine, Sierra. Come here. But put the gun down.

(Sierra is excited, and she throws the gun on the ground. It sets off, accidentally and shoots Sadie in the shoulder)

Sadie: ow! Shit!

Sierra: ooh, sorry, Sadie!

Trent: now!

(Cody pushes Sierra to the ground, and Gwen, Katie, and Bridgette hold her down)

Duncan: I got this.

(Gwen and Katie stand Sierra up, and hold her hands out)

(Duncan picks up the gun)

Sierra: come on, Duncan. Don't do this.

Duncan: fine.

(he throws the gun to Cody)

(Cody is behind Sierra. He puts the gun to her back, and she knows it is him)

Sierra:(crying) Cody, please don't.

Cody: fuck you.

(he shoots her in the back, and she falls to the ground, dead)

(the survivors call an ambulance for Sadie, and the cops arrive and ask them all questions)

Katie: hey, me, Noah, and Mike are going to go with Sadie.

Cody: okay.

Cop: so, Sierra was killing everybody?

Duncan: yeah, she killed 16 people.

Cop: who was the one that shot Sierra?

Cody: that was me. But it was in defense. Am I going to go to jail?

(Trent gets scared and hugs Cody tightly)

Cop:(sighs) no, since it was for self defense.

Cody: oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Trent hugs and kisses his boyfriend)

Bridgette: guys, Sadie has to get a cast on her arm. Other than that, she is okay.

Gwen: that's good.

Duncan: yeah.

(Duncan kisses Bridgette, and then they get into their car and leave. Geoff and Gwen leave with them, along with Eva, Tyler, Cody, and Trent. The 12 survivors all kept in touch frequently, and always remembered that night, where 17 of their friends were murdered. They continued on with their lives, where Trent and Cody ended up marrying at age 23. Duncan and Bridgette married around the same time and Bridgette is pregnant with their first child. Also married were, Noah and Katie, Tyler and Eva, and Geoff and Gwen)

SURVIVORS:

Eva(married)

Tyler(married)

Katie(married)

Noah(married)

Cody(married)

Duncan(married)

Gwen(married)

Trent(married)

Bridgette(married, pregnant)

Geoff(married)

Mike(single, working)

Sadie(single, working)


End file.
